


Mocha Dreams

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barista Reader, Caf Shop AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi Chapter, aimed female reader, coffee shop AU, kinda gender neutral reader, rated t bc i don't know what direction it will go in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Mocha Dreams hides away on the corner of the busy streets of the city, buzzes of engines heard for miles below, as you clutch your scarf closer to your neck. Ushering yourself through the outer soft stone grey exterior and it's warm wenge wooden door, the sweet scent of coffee embraces you.Coffee Shop AU with Commander Fox. In other words, it's my emotional support fanfiction.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, Commander Fox/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mocha Dreams

**——————————————-**

> **Taglist: _[@littlevodika](https://tmblr.co/m1Gis9_juwnPMv9WuwHjYaQ), Message Me/Ask To Be Added_**

**——————————————-**

_**Coruscanti**_ Guard Work was stressful, to say the least. Commander Fox’s sole respite was a small caf shop, a stones throw away from the Senate building. 

Mocha Dreams hides away on the corner of the busy streets of the city, buzzes of engines heard for miles below, as you clutch your scarf closer to your neck. Ushering yourself through the outer soft stone grey exterior and it’s warm wenge wooden door, the sweet scent of coffee embraces you. 

Your coworker, a University student like you, sends you a sly wink and a nod towards the corner, where a red helmet lay discarded on the table and a seemingly exhausted commander awaited. 

Discarding your things quickly, you made your way over to his table, fixing up your appearance.

“So, Commander, what’ll it be today?”

He perks up a little, at the sound of your voice, while his lips quirk up at the corners in his usually suppressed smile. 

“Same as always, cyare.”

“One _‘Mandalorian shig’_ Caf with extra behot coming right up.”

You turn to walk away until his voice, somewhat hoarse from the long day, halts you and you raise a brow at him over your shoulder.

His question comes out more like a statement; the only way to know it’s a question is the slight pleading look of vulnerability in his eyes, barely visible unless you’ve analysed his face for hours. 

“Sit with me again.”

  


_**Coming Soon.** _


End file.
